geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Outer Plane
These Planes are alignment-based and are home of the gods, dead souls, and raw philosophy and belief. They can also be referred to as godly planes, spiritual planes or divine planes. Common inhabitants of this realm are deities, demons, celestials and devils. All of the Outer Planes are spatially infinite but are composed of features and locations of finite scope. Many of these planes are often categorized into a collection of further infinites called layers, which are essentially sub-planes that represent one particular facet or theme of the plane. In addition, each layer may also contain a number of realms. Each realm is home to an individual deity, or occasionally a collection of deities. Overview Each one of the Outer Planes represents an alignment, and are each evenly spaced from the other. When the Outer Planes are aligned with the alignments of the stationary Elemental Planes, the Material Plane is typically a more peaceful place. When the alignments conflict, war ensues. On each Outer Plane, magic with the descriptors of the relevant alignments are enhanced, and opposite alignments are impeded. One pecularity of the Outer Planes is that regular inhabitants can be found on every one of them. These inhabitants have alignments that are usually that of their plane, and at most one step off on either one or both axes. For these people, "normal" traits are those of their home planes. Finally, the Outer Planes are also the final resting place of souls from the Material Plane, whether that final rest takes the form of calm introspection or eternal damnation. Darris Karlan Main Article: Darris Karlan Existing in the middle of the Outer Planes is Darris Karlan, the home for the Pantheonic gods of the Geneforce galaxy. The main tower where the gods confer is surrounded by lush, rolling green fields. It dwells on top of the Afterlife and subsequent Underworld. Nifelheim Main Article: Nifelheim Nifelheim is a pocket dimension within the Outer Planes in which the Keshin were trapped after they were defeated by the pantheonic gods. A prison realm that stretches on infinitely and designed to contain the Keshin, the dimension's current inhabitants are the "pure-blooded" Keshin. These beings were born as Keshin and want to destroy everything, and are the only ones still trapped in Nifelheim. To enter, one would need to get the blood of a god then perform a ritual with a certain seal. Afterlife Nirvana The Upper-realm of the Afterlife, Nirvana is synonymous for Heaven. Here, souls are sent for their final judgment as to whether they will reside in the Pearly Gates, or be sent to the Land of the Dead. Purgatory A large silver castle that floats on clouds, Purgatory resides deep underneath Darris Karlan and is home to the Shinigami and Death itself. Here, souls from the Material Plane are sent to be judged and sent to Nirvana for their final judgment. Alternatively, souls can choose to get a second chance to better their lives and work as Shinigami. Netherworld The Lower-realm of the Afterlife, the Netherworld is a pit for the wicked and unjust. Currently, its ruler is the Necromantress, Charisma. Category:Planes of Existence